Onegai Teacher
— японская иллюстрированная повесть («лайт-новел»), анимационный телесериал (аниме) и комикс (манга) в жанре фантастической романтики. Премьера аниме-сериала «Onegai Teacher» транслировалась по японскому телевидению в 2002 году. Затем по мотивам было снято OVA-продолжение, созданы манга и лайт-новел. Также в мире «Onegai Teacher» проходят действия аниме-сериала «Onegai Twins» (Пожалуйста, близнецы) и радиопостановки «Onegai Friends» (Пожалуйста, друзья). OVA-дополнение в Японии вышло на DVD 25 октября 2002 года. Режиссёр картины — Идэ Ясунори, он же работал и над телесериалом. Данная манга впервые появилась в печати 27 июня 2002 года. Автор — художница Сидзуру Хаясия, для которой эта манга стала первой работой в романтическом жанре . Манга является римейком оригинального сериала, сюжет в этой адаптации существенно расходится с аниме, но фабула, внешности и характеры главных героев остались неизменными. В формате лайт-новел в марте 2003 года был выпущен только один том. Сюжет написал Дзаппа Го, а над графикой работали Уон Тараку и Года Хироаки. С 15 июля 2003 года на японском телеканале «WOWOW» начал транслироваться аниме-сериал «Onegai Twins». Он имеет собственную сюжетную линию с новыми персонажами, однако действие проходит в том же самом городе, что и «Onegai Teacher»; а также в сериале встречаются уже знакомые по «Onegai Teacher» персонажи. Считается, что сюжет «Onegai Twins» развивается после описанных в «Onegai Teacher» событий. Кроме того, в качестве дополнения к «Onegai Twins» в 2004 году была записана радиопостановка «Onegai Friends» продолжительностью 68 минут. Сюжет Действие «Onegai Teacher» проходит в середине XXI века, однако повседневная жизнь не сильно отличается от конца XX века. Единственное, что говорит о времени действия — это упоминание о полёте на Марс и «Сверхчеловеческих Олимпийских играх». И сериал, и манга начинаются с рассказа про одно и то же событие, произошедшее в небольшом японском городке Омати. Старшеклассник Кэй Кусанаги во время ночных размышлений у озера становится свидетелем возникновения большой водяной воронки и телепортации на берег высокой женщины-инопланетянки в необычном чёрном костюме. На следующий день в классе, в котором учится Кэй, ученики обсуждают неожиданное появление посреди учебного года новой учительницы — Мидзухо Кадзами, которая к тому же становится их классным руководителем. По возвращении домой Кэя ожидает интересное совпадение — новая учительница поселилась в соседнем доме. Кэй вызывается помочь ей в разгрузке и переносе вещей. Во время переноса одной из коробок Кэй спотыкается, падает на Мидзухо и теряет сознание. Когда он приходит в себя, ему удаётся вспомнить, что новая учительница — это та самая женщина-инопланетянка, которую он видел на озере. Кэй бросается в бегство, и Мидзухо приходится телепортировать его на космический корабль, чтобы избежать огласки своего происхождения. На корабле им удаётся найти общий язык друг с другом, и позднее Мидзухо рассказывает о своей миссии на Земле. Её работа учительницей — только прикрытие. На самом деле она отправилась на Землю, чтобы наблюдать за планетой и её обитателями. Кэю становится понятно, что Мидзухо, в общем-то, очень неплохой человек, и её миссия никак не связана с захватом Земли, поэтому он принимает решение помочь ей скрыть её секрет от окружающих. Тем не менее, отношения Кэя и Мидзухо на этом не заканчиваются. Из-за того, что Кэй ранее случайно повредил бортовой компьютер Мидзухо — Мариэ, мальчик и гостья из космоса телепортировались в ванную дяди Кэя — Минору Эдадзимы. Увидев своего племянника вместе с учительницей в ванне, дядя решил, что они тайно встречаются. Позднее, также из-за поломки, Мариэ, Кусанаги и Кадзами оказываются в закрытом снаружи школьном спортивном складе, где их затем обнаруживает директор школы. Роман педагога и несовершеннолетнего школьника в глазах директора выглядит серьёзным проступком, заслуживающим соответствующего наказания. Однако дядя Минору заявляет, что Кэй уже женат на Мидзухо, свадьба была ещё до того, как та стала его учительницей, да и к тому же Кэю уже больше 16-ти лет — он выглядит младше из-за особенностей своей болезни. Директор школы, который и сам женат на своей бывшей ученице, решил в данном случае не применять наказание и пообещал в ближайшее время проверить регистрацию их брака. Недолго думая, Кэй и Мидзухо регистрируют фиктивный брак, в результате чего Кэю приходится поселиться в доме своей законной жены, скрывать своё семейное положение от окружающих и сразу же столкнуться с первыми трудностями семейной жизни… И чем больше проходит времени, тем быстрее Кэй и Мидзухо забывают, с какой целью был заключён этот брачный союз… Сюжет манги thumb|left|Обложка первого тома манги Основные события в аниме и манге совпадают. В целом манга выглядит упрощённой по сравнению с сериалом из-за отсутствия событий, отражённых в промежуточных сериях аниме. Единственным существенным отличием между аниме и мангой является наличие любовной линии между Хёсукэ и Итиго: парню нравится Морино, однако он боится признаться ей в своих чувствах, считая их проявлениями «комплекса Лолиты» (влечения к маленьким девочкам). Но на самом деле Итиго уже взрослая женщина, она похожа на ребёнка из-за многолетней комы, во время которой её тело не росло. В итоге Хёсукэ признается Итиго в любви и пообещает быть с ней, даже если девушка «остановится» (в манге и сериале Кэй и Итиго болеют одинаковой болезнью, которую они называют «остановкой»). Сюжет аниме-сериала В первых сериях Кэю приходится постоянно скрывать свой брак от своих друзей ради сохранения с ними прежних отношений. Из-за этого Кусанаги часто оказывается в щекотливых ситуациях, вызывающих приступы ревности у Мидзухо. Кроме того, много внимания уделено развитию сложных взаимоотношений между главными персонажами. Большую роль в сериале также играют навещающие молодожёнов мать и сестра невесты, значительно усложняющие жизнь семейной паре. «Остановка» «Остановка» — это название психической болезни Кэя и Итиго, когда вместо того, чтобы испытать сильные эмоции, они «останавливаются» (теряют сознание и впадают в состояние комы). Во время такой комы организм не растёт. И Кэй, и Итиго остановились на несколько лет, когда были старшеклассниками. Причина «остановки» Итиго на 6 лет не известна. Кэй же «остановился» из-за самоубийства своей старшей сестры, свидетелем которого он стал. Кэй «остановился» на 3 года в пятнадцатилетнем возрасте. Персонажи мини|90px|90px мини|90px|90px мини|90px|90px мини|90px|90px мини|90px мини|90px мини|90px мини|90px мини|90px мини|90px мини|90px мини|90px мини|90px Интересные факты * Ни в аниме, ни в манге не упоминается место действия, однако существует гипотеза, что это город Омати в префектуре Нагано, недалеко от которого находится озеро Кидзаки. Эта местность почти в точности воспроизводится в аниме-сериале. В лайт-новел сказано, что персонажи посещают среднюю школу «Кадзаки» в префектуре Нагано. Сравнить реальные фотографии и кадры из аниме можно здесь и здесь. * Любимая еда Мидзухо, напоминающая ей об отце — хрустящие палочки в шоколаде «Pochy», которые очень похожи на реально существующие «Pocky», производящиеся в Японии. * В пятой серии аниме-сериала Кэй и Мидзухо во время «медового месяца» останавливаются в отеле. Холодильник в их номере заставлен бутылками с «энергетическими напитками» с высоким содержанием кофеина и витаминов. Нетрудно догадаться, зачем молодожёнам в медовый месяц может понадобиться столько энергии. * Так как у американских зрителей «Onegai Teacher» ассоциируется с чем-то порнографическим (есть теория, что американцы читают название как One Gay Teacher — «Один Учитель-Гей»), а не с романтической комедией, в Америке сериал был выпущен под названием «Please Teacher!». * В четвёртой серии аниме-сериала, во время свидания Кэя, на кинотеатре висит афиша фильма «Titania». Она очень похожа на афишу фильма «Титаник», а режиссёром фильма назван реально существующий Ватанабэ Дзюнъитиhttp://movies2.nytimes.com/gst/movies/filmography.html?p_id=116051. Кроме того висят афиши фильма и неизвестного фильма в жанре сэнтай. * Аниме-сериал «Onegai Teacher» был показан в Северной Каролине в 2003 году на ежегодном фестивале «Trinoc-Con». Также в 2003 году в Сан-Франциско в кинотеатре «Sony Metreon Theater» этот сериал был показан бесплатно среди прочих аниме, созданных компанией Bandai. * Название для первого тома американского выпуска сериала на DVD — «Hot For Teacher», оно взято из одноимённой песни Ван Халена, написанной в 1983 году. * «Onegai Teacher» был одним из самых продаваемых аниме-сериалов в Японии, а лайт-новел, выпущенный «ComicsOne», в течение многих месяцев было одним из самых продаваемых в Америке . * В 2003 году компания Bandai разослала копии сериала американским аниме-клубам «A.Addicts» за месяц до начала официальных продаж дисков. * В конце восьмой серии аниме-сериала «Dokkoida?!» имеется явное указание на персонажей «Onegai Teacher». Критика Американские критики Карлос и Кристина Росс отмечают в сериале наличие стандартного для романтического аниме шаблонного сюжета и совершенно нетипичных персонажей. По словам Карлоса и Кристины Росс, аниме-сериал «Onegai Teacher» — это одна из лучших комедий 2003 года. В сериале нет сцен жестокости и эротических сцен, поэтому его могут смотреть подростки THEM Anime Reviews 4.0 — Please Teacher!. Однако критики считают, что продолжение сериала, выпущенное в виде одной серии на DVD, не содержит в себе развития сюжета и персонажей, а скорее тяготеет к жанру хентай и не рекомендуется для просмотра несовершеннолетними THEM Anime Reviews 4.0 — Please Teacher! OAV. Несмотря на проработанные и достоверные образы персонажей и трогательный завершённый сюжет манги, критики отмечают слабость её концовки. Кроме того, по их мнению, некоторые важные моменты из прошлого главных персонажей остались скрытыми и не объяснёнными, вызывая вопросы у читателей Onegai Teacher — Review — Anime News Network. Многие считают, что аниме-сериал «Onegai Teacher» содержит элементы лоликона, в основном указывая на персонажа Итиго Морино — взрослой женщины, которая из-за болезни похожа на маленькую девочку. Логическим продолжением этих мнений стало присутствие темы лоликона и романтических отношений между Итиго и Хёсукэ в сюжете манги. Аниме-сериал «Onegai Teacher» относят к жанру «гарем», находя в нём сходство с такими известными представителями этого жанра, как «Моя Богиня!» и «Love Hina». Список серий Список серий OVA Музыка Открывающие и закрывающие темы right|150px Открывающую музыкальную тему сериала — «Shooting Star» («Промелькнувшая звезда») исполнила Kotoko. Также она не только исполнила «Love a Riddle» («Любовь — это загадка») — закрывающую тему 12-й серии, но и сама написала стихи и музыку. Музыкальные темы от Kotoko к аниме-сериалам «Onegai Teacher» и «Onegai Twins» сделали эту начинающую певицу довольно известной. Основную закрывающую тему сериала — «Сора но Мори Дэ» (серии 1-11), исполняет Мами Кавада. С музыкальными темами сериала был выпущен диск, который содержит не только полные версии композиций, но ещё и караоке-версии. OST Музыкальный диск «Onegai Teacher — Image Soundtrack: Sereson (Mini Album)» (10 треков / 26:56 минут) содержит песню сэйю Иноуэ Кикуко, которая озвучивала Мидзухо Кадзами; дорожку, представляющую главную героиню; а также электронную музыку группы «I’VE». Список треков: # What I’m Always Thinking About # I Have Something I Want to Tell You # Smile # Now, That was Good # Blank Needed to Become an Adult # Marie, What Happened? # But I Love You # Feeling # The Sky Doesn’t Say Anything # Nothing is Happening Другой OST «Onegai Teacher — Original Soundtrack: Seratula» (2 CD) — это 57 музыкальных дорожек с электронной музыкой для аниме-сериала «Onegai Teacher» группы «I’ve». Кроме того, в 2006 году компания GENEON выпустила аудиодиск «Please Teacher (Onegai Teacher) OST: Stokesia (CD)», содержащий оригинальные музыкальные темы аниме-сериала. На первом диске записаны песни группы «I’ve», написанные для аниме-сериала, второй диск — караоке-версия песен первого диска. Так же на дисках находится открывающая тема «Shooting Star» и песня «Snow Angel», которая была написана уже после трансляции аниме-сериала и которая включалась только в «limited DVD edition». # Shooting Star # Ano Hi no Kimi e (To You of That Day) # Senecio # Sora wa Kataranai (The Sky Won’t Speak) # I Can’t Get Over Your Best Smile # Snow Angel # Tiny Days # Itsumo Omotteru Koto (What’s Always on My Mind) # Sora no Mori de (In The Forest of The Sky) # LOVE A RIDDLE Международные версии Аниме * Bandai Entertainment — продажа на DVD. * Animax-asia — телетрансляция. * Madman Entertainment * Madman Entertainment * Dybex, начало продаж 29 сентября 2004 * Shin Vision * Anime-House, лицензирован 26 марта 2006 * В России пока не лицензировано Манга * Comics One * Comics One * JBC * В России пока не лицензирована Лайт-новел * «Comics One». * В России пока не лицензировано Ссылки * Официальный сайт. * .